A Beautiful Lie
by EvieWhitlock
Summary: What happens when you go save the one you should love?  To just go and betray them by already loving someone else.  Edward broke laws and let's say Bella enforces them. Complete for now. Sequel in works.
1. A Beautiful Lie

Damn it all the hell Edward just had to go and fuck up everything. Here I am racing towards my home to save his sorry ass. Aro's damn words rang through my head now as I am running across the courtyard to stop his sparkling ass from walking into the sun. _Isabella we need you to go to Forks, Washington to start a relationship with one Edward Cullen and get him back here. You will need to go into your human form and seduce him. _Fuck Aro he is doing my dirty work for the next two centuries. I had to leave my mate, my husband, and lover for the past 600 years. One good thing this stunt got a bonus with Alice here. I made it just in time and of course Jane and Felix show up shit I am in trouble.

"Well, well, well the human saves the idiot we need to take you to the Masters." Jane sneered to us. Fucking little shit she knows just from the smirk on her face.

"We will just leave she is alive as you can see I want to live." Fuckward tells them

"Get him to go Jane and Felix. I want to see my husband and kill Aro for this shit." I mouthed to them from where Edward could not see me.

"Let's go Edward and the human too. Little Alice should be joining us also in the throne room." Jane grabbed my arm and Felix grabbed Edward.

Taking the familiar path to throne room almost made want to change back into my vampire form. I am so glad Alice could not see me in her visions. Actually I have a better plan for Aro just got to get my sister to agree to it. I am starting to think he should be cleaning up after our meals. Perfect I know just how messy that room can get. I wonder if my link works with Caius gotta throw a shield up around when we enter the room.

"Masters your guests are here." Jane announced and I knew damn well she was smirking.

"Welcome I see your dear Isabella is not dead after all, but you still know the rules."

"Yes and she will be one of us I have seen it through my visions." Damn pixie.

Screw this I threw up my shield so Edward could not read Aro's mind when he reached for my hand. "You're a dead man Aro get me out of this or I swear I will make your life miserable. I am tired of this human form. Want me to get Pia to cut you off for a century again and you know I can." I told him through our link

"No need to get hasty I am going to get Caius to take you out for a few minutes so you can change back. Funny thing is Alice's version of vampire you is so funny looks nothing like you." He chuckled. "Well since I cannot read her she must be changed here today or be killed."

"I rather live thank you and Edward shut up it is my choice."

"I can't let you do that your soul will be destroyed."

"Here we go again you physically have to be dead buried in a ground to lose your soul."

"Caius, please escort Miss Swan into the office while I speak to these two. Edward I would not try anything I will have Alec restrain you immobile." Aro spoke to fagward, that is it well damn who knew Afton swung that way. Their mating bond was bright.

Caius walked me to the office further away from the throne room that was sound proofed. I also threw my shield up over us so the damn pixie could not see anything. I missed my husband his smell, touch, and voice were making my panties a mess. He opened the door to the office and once inside he locked the door. Screw this I attacked him and just kissing him with no abandon. I pulled back because if we did not stop we will be in here for a week.

"As much as I want to fuck dear husband we need to stop. I missed you so damn much Aro and his damn ideals. Give me a minute I need to switch back to my normal self." It felt so much better my eyes were back to red rubies my hair color was back its pitch black down to my waist and I also am back to being my normal height.

"Damn I cannot believe your actually here again. There is a change of clothes there in that bag." I started to change when I felt him behind me. Fuck me I need him we can do this quick. "I can make this quick Aro told us we had an hour so let's make use of it we have 15 minutes left." He turned me around and lifted me up.

His kissed me like his life depended on it and his pants were already on the floor. I missed that in my lust filled haze. I felt his fingers teasing me and then I felt the tip of his cock. Reaching down I grabbed him and knew damn well he was ready. "Fuck me Caius stop teasing time's wasting."

I grabbed his cock and lined it up to my entrance and impaled myself on him. He started thrusting harder and I was meeting him with each thrust. "Damn it harder and faster." Picking up speed he started to hit that spot I so needed. "Fuck Caius almost there I am going to come. Come with me dear." I was there just needed him to let go. Our noises were loud I am surprised no one heard us but then again…

"Let go Caius." His movements were at vampire speed his thrusts and I milking his cock tight threw me over the edge. "CAIUS!" I came hard and he followed.

A knock at the door made us dash around and get dressed again. I went to open the door seeing Felix giving me that look like I know what you did. "Aro and Marcus want to see you both."

Walking back to the throne room was too short. When we opened the doors I heard the gasps from Alice and Edward.

"Where in the hell is Isabella?" Pixie bitch asked.

"Should I tell her dear husband?" I pecked his lips.

"Actually I am Isabella and want to know where the precious human is. I am your precious human and here's a little secret Carlisle knew the whole time." I smirked and jumped onto Caius's lap.

"WHAT!" Both of them screamed at the same time.

"Let's just say Carlisle is loyal to us. It is you two that fucked up and played with human girl's emotions and lives the past 50 years. He wanted you two to learn a lesson. You think he is blind and turns his head you both are wrong. Carlisle called us and asked for the help to punish both of you." Smirking more. "One thing you did not know is that Carlisle is mine and Caius's biological son we gave up for adoption. He always knew he was different growing up and he turning into a vampire during the vampire hunting in England was not a mistake. In all honestly he was already half vampire being is that I was human when I got pregnant." I saw the shock over their faces. "You two are to stay here until the rest of the family arrives next week."

"You cannot keep us here. Since we did break any rules." Edward told me.

"Actually we can since we are not making the decision. Carlisle is going to be making that decision. Little Alice Jasper will be making that decision for you." I giggled once I saw here reaction.

"Why does Jasper make that decision over me?" She had fear in her eyes and I knew she was manipulating him.

"For one, Jasper's mates are here and you are not his mate. Hell even Peter and Charlotte knew that but he wanted a better a life so he followed you."

"Wh..Wha..What you mean mates? How is that possible? Who are they?" Her fear in her eyes was evident.

"One yes he has two mates a male and female mate. It is possible to have a 3 person mate. As far as whom you will have to wait."

"Jane, Felix, Alec, Demetri, and Afton take these two the dungeons. They will be supplied food in a couple of days if I see fit. If either of you make any demands I will not feed either of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your highness." Edward answered and Alice hesitated.

"Alice you understand right?"

"Yes damn it and what happened to my visions?" She was in denial about things and her visions were taken away for reason.

"Ah your visions will not be returned to you until I see fit. I can take away powers with just one touch my dear." She nodded. "I took them so you will not see any decisions. Take them away now." The guards took them away from the throne room.

"Welcome back sister." Marcus told me. "Things are so boring without you here."

"That they are. I miss being here never again will I be gone so long again. Aro I think Pia wants to talk to you for my revenge. Just remember you said anything when I first left." I heard mumbling gibberish.

"Yes and welcome home. When is Carlisle, the family, and Peter and Charlotte coming?" He asked me.

"In about 3 days but I want to keep those two locked up for a week. There is going to be a lot of changes here soon to us and their family." I told him.

"Love who are Jasper's mates you said male and female."  
>"That will be us dear husband. I knew from when I first spotted him. You will still be the dominate one in the mating bond." I leaned down and captured his lips.<p>

"So seriously the major is our other mate. This is going to be interesting to say the least. I just have this feeling Alice is going to try to convince him she is his."

"I am going to have Chelsea break his bond over her. I am going to shield her so he can see what she really is like. Peter and Charlotte are joining for the trial to make sure she keeps her mouth shut. We will have to plan a mating bond ceremony for a few couples over the next few months." He nodded and kissed me again we did not notice Marcus and Aro left us alone.

"This shall be an interesting day next week."

"I couldn't agree more."

Lie awake in bed at night

And think about your life

Do you want to be different?

Try to let go of the truth

The battles of your youth

'Cause this is just a game

It's a beautiful lie

It's the perfect denial

Such a beautiful lie to believe in

So beautiful, beautiful it makes me

It's time to forget about the past

To wash away what happened last

Hide behind an empty face

Don't ask too much, just say

'Cause this is just a game

(Oh Oh

The end of the world)

Everyone's looking at me

I'm running around in circles, baby

A quiet desperation's building higher

I've got to remember this is just a game

(So beautiful, beautiful

It's a beautiful lie

So beautiful, beautiful

It's a beautiful lie

So beautiful, beautiful...)

A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars


	2. The Outsider

A/N: Oops forgot disclaimer in last chapter. I do not own Twilight or the characters. I want to say this little fic sort of came out when I was trying to do the next chapter to my other story. I will update that soon since I have the outline for the next chapter done sort of just not organized.

Edward and Alice were placed into the dungeon below Volterra castle. They were thrown into the same cell by the guards. Edward started pacing the cell pulling at his hair. "Why do I listen to you Alice? Hell I should of never broke things off with her. We fucked up and guess what you are going down with me." He grabbed her by the neck and then flung her against the wall. "Did you see us here being caged or the fact that Carlisle is Isabella's and Caius's son, did you know that Jasper wasn't your mate or that Bella's wasn't mine? For fuck sake's Alice answer me!" I roared and she actually looked scared.

"Fine want to know the truth. Yes I knew about Jasper and Bella not being our mates. Carlisle I did not know about I swear that. What do you want me to do Edward? Hell if only I knew this would have happened we would not be in this position. My power is gone so it is not helping any and seriously I think we are in a world of trouble once Carlisle and rest get here for our trial." She sat on the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs. Edward was still glaring at her.

"The only vision I saw before we ended up in the throne room was us walking out of here with Bella. She was to be turned after graduation. Fuck I did not know she was already one of us. I never looked into the Volturi matters since we lived a peaceful life. Carlisle had to of known along with the rest of the family to alert them of what we did." By the look in her eyes Edward knew she was telling him the truth.

"I had been with Carlisle for over a century and never heard his thoughts about anything on Volturi matters either. We need a plan to get out of here alive. Though I did wonder where Carlisle and Esme use to go to once a year on their vacation." He went and sat down on the floor across from Alice. "Think Alice we come clean and probably end up serving on the guard or we die your choice."

"I rather die than serve but coming clean might gain us freedom. We will just lose the people we love. I could live with that." They heard footsteps coming closer to them.

"Well, well, well if you two try to manipulate any of us it will be death. I am saving your lives so you can be tried in front of the council. I am also doing this out of respect for my son. He loved both of you like children until you two fucked it up with your games. Edward you might be guilty but not enough to warrant death. Alice let's just say you have a history about playing games with humans. I hope you remember James and Victoria they will be joining us. He was never killed in that studio you killed an innocent newborn that was under the disguise of James, thanks to my powers. If you plan anything stupid remember I do know and will always know."

"Bitch how do you know about me and why is Edward here when I am the one who committed more crimes than him?" Little pixie bitch got up to try to reach through the doors to me.

"Funny story Alice you do not cover your tracks well. Hell I even found your scent around a few times over the past 3 centuries so tell me this how old are you really?" Edward looked shocked and pixie bitch was fuming. "We are not going to get anywhere guards take Edward to my quarters and stand watch until I get there." They came and took Edward out while I had Alice in a bubble. "Alice you can try to weasel your way out of this not going to happen. Separating you and Edward will fare better in the end." I let go of her bubble after the cell was locked up again. "If you know what is good for you Alice I would not lie I can tell. See you in a few days. Oh and enjoy." I tossed her a bottle filled with some blood from a human.

Once we got out of the dungeon. I made sure Edward was still with me and my guards. "Demetri and Felix let him go. If you run Edward it will make it worse." They let him go and he continued following me to my office. "You two stay outside the door me and Mr. Cullen are going to talk for a while." I lead him into my office and then shut the door. "Sit Edward I do not want you pacing this floor. I am going to tell you one thing and one thing only I want the whole truth. Alice got you into this mess about 25 years ago and I wonder if she has more than just visions to manipulate someone. I am going to call Chelsea in and she is going to break your bond to Alice to see if that helps. Are you going to be okay with this?"

"Of course Bella but why are you being nice to me? After everything we did." He looked so lost.

"I did it because Alice has done this before. We killed others like you who tried to get killed because of a human lover. The last one was recently when Aro read his mind he saw Alice in the vision. Alice was two timing your family because this just happened about a year ago. Do you ever wonder where she runs off when she goes shopping or so called shopping?"

"O god no wonder she used to block her thoughts from me if she wanted to take off for a weekend or a week to shop elsewhere. Does Chelsea break all bonds or just certain bonds between people? I rather not lose all the bonds I have just Alice's."

"Yes she only breaks one bond at a time it is painless and she is with Alice now looking through her bonds to find yours. I am also doing this because you were my son's first sire and in right makes you my grandson. I feel old now." I giggled and he chuckled. "One thing first though she is going to manipulate our bond from love to friends. I rather us remain friends after this. I know you still love the human me but rather not piss off Caius."

"I understand and in truth I think it should be this way grandma." He chuckled again and I gave a warning glance.

"Alright laugh it up." I heard a knock on the door. "Come in Chelsea. Are you ready Edward?" He nodded his head. "Chels you need to break Alice's bond and make my bond to him a friendship one."

"Sure no problem and little miss Alice's bonds are so twisted like she has complete control over those she bonded with. We might have to sever all bonds to your son's family. Jasper's bond to her is unraveling now since he is getting closer and feeling the mating pull." I was shocked at the admission. "Eleazar is coming with his family too to see what her true powers are. Aro called in a favor and Carlisle did the same." She looked at Edward. "Hey Edward how do you feel now?"

"Fine but why in the hell am I in Volterra?" I looked at Chelsea and then at Edward he looked a little lost. "I remember nothing beforehand except for us going to dinner at La Bella Italia. Everything after is a bit fuzzy." Holy shit that was nearly a year ago.

"Edward what is the date? Just answer me that."

"March 23, 2010 why?" I could see the conflict going on in his eyes.

"Edward it is May 22, 2011. I think Alice needs to be questioned further. Edward have you had time losses over the past?"

"Yes but usually a day or so when Alice was gone. I would just think that it was me getting loss in either hunting or listening to music."

"Fucking Christ. Chelsea sends for my son and gets the brothers in here. Things are going to get ugly with Alice." She took off like a bat out of hell. A knock came quickly after. "Son good to see you." I went over to hug him.

"Mother father and uncles will be here soon."

"We will wait. Edward just stay quiet for now I know you have a lot of questions."

"Mom what happened to him? He looks lost and confused like he just woke up from a bad dream." Now the brothers show up.

"Long story short Edward here was brainwashed by Alice and has been for the past 25 years. He still thinks it is March of last year when we first went to dinner. Eleazar shall know more of Alice's powers once he arrives. Anybody have a theory because I have to no damn clue." I slumped down on my chair.

We all looked at each other in silence thinking of what happened to poor Edward. Okay maybe I was a bit harsh about calling him names. The damn pixie is messing with my family and I think the only thing that can be the reason is the Romanians. They have been too quiet since the brothers took over the vampire kingdom. Alice is probable one of their pawns.

"One question to all of you do you thinks Alice is involved with the Romanians? It just seems odd she pulls this now knowing getting Edward here killed would be a sense of going back to her masters so they can attack us. We took everything from her including her cell phone and I even snatched the one she had in the car when she was not looking. Maybe just maybe there are things in them that can help us." I stood up and looked at shocked faces around the room.

"Isabella love I think you might be onto something. Let's wait to see what Eleazar says about her powers later and we all retire to our chambers. Felix brings Edward to the guest quarters along with the rest of the Cullen's. Son you still have your chambers here go grab Esme and enjoy the time alone for a few hours. Aro and Marcus we will discuss more lately. Everyone is to meet back in the throne room in about 8 hours." Everyone was saying yes and started to leave the room.

"One last thing I want a guard at each of our chambers we are not taking chances here. We protect our family and others." I told everyone and grabbed Caius hand and headed to our chambers to unwind for a while.

Song for this Chapter

The Outsider by A Perfect Circle

Help me if you can

It's just that this, this is not the way I'm wired

So could you please?

Help me understand why

You've given in to all these

Reckless dark desires

You're lying to yourself again

Suicidal imbecile

Think about it, you're pounding on the fault line

What'll it take to get it through to you precious?

I'm over this. Why do you wanna throw it away like this?

Such a mess. Why would I want to watch you.

Disconnect and self-destruct one bullet at a time

What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die

Medicated, drama queen, picture perfect, numb belligerence

Narcissistic, drama queen, craving fame and all its decadence

Lying through your teeth again

Suicidal imbecile


	3. Rolling in the Deep

A/N: Again do not own Twilight or characters.

Once Caius and I reached our chambers we headed and sat down on our oversized couch. There is just something that irks the hell out of me with Alice. I grabbed the cell phones she had and placed them on the coffee table in front of us. Edward I do feel for him he was just a pawn in her schemes. I am going to hold a meeting with the brothers tomorrow. I cannot see Edward being killed off for something she did. Some ways yes he should suffer but not as greatly as Alice. He suffered enough just by his black outs of lost time. There is just so much that happened in that year and he was just a puppet in her games. Jasper is another one of her pawns and puppets just for her amusement. There was always something there when I first saw the Cullen clan in the cafeteria the first day in Forks. I felt the mating pull once again and knew damn well it was not Edward, since he was not even there yet.

"Alright love what are you thinking about so damn hard? I can see that look like your deep in thought." Interrupting the silence in the room.

"Everything Edward being a pawn in Alice's games, Jasper, and what in the hell are we going to do with all this. I would think the Romanians would have given up after you three over thrown them nearly 2000 years ago. What in the fuck are they trying to do expose us to the humans so they can freely walk about in society. Seriously this is not the homecoming I expected for being gone for a little over a year." I blew some unnecessary breath out and sunk down into the couch.

"I know it does not make sense right now but my gut is saying they might have used Alice as a pawn to." I gave him a look like yea right. "Then again I think Alice might have done, this all on her own. We caught her scent a few times over the past 300 years causing trouble. She played games with unsuspected male vampires who were single and made them think she was their mate. If they were attached to a coven see would set out and find an unsuspecting human girl to make them fall in love with then kill them in the end." A light bulb came on in my head I knew now.

"Holy shit remember the legend of female vampire who played god with male vampires and wiped their memories from all the deeds. Once the deeds were done the male would get themselves killed by their coven thinking he exposed them. It was supposed to be a myth and the female vampire gains strength each time the male was killed or even the human pawn in the game. I think the legend or myth was called mangiatore di anima del vampiro or the vampire soul eater. Basically she does this to steal their soul so she can continue living young and vibrant. Though she drinks blood the souls are needed so she will not age. The curse was placed upon her by a witch nearly 1000 years ago when she caught her killing her husband and child. I thought she was dead considering everything." Caius sat there shocked and from his facial expressions pissed off.

"I remember it now and to think of it Alice fits the description very well. The legend also says she preys on a male vampire from the age of 16 to 22 to keep up her youth. Edward fits the description along with a few we did kill. She does something where if they die she gets their soul like the curse that was placed on her. We should call for the others screw waiting until morning." He got and walked out and informed the two guards we had to gather everyone in the throne room within an hour. "Let's head there now and prepare for the shock of everyone in the room. I also think you should speak to Alice later and try to read her mind. She cannot block you since she does not know you can read minds." Caius grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch.

Walking down to the throne room seemed to take forever since we were walking at a human pace. My wife seemed still in a bit of confusion about everything and in some ways she might just be right about the pixie she devil. You would think after being around for so many centuries I would not pick up the sarcastic side of the younger generations. I have seen the world around change in grow with each passing generation. My wife and mate I did not find until centuries later after being turned. She was human at the time and considering everything we ended up getting pregnant with our son Carlisle. We kept him until he was around the age of 5 and trusted him into the care of a priest in England to rise as his until his vampire side showed up. The priest did not know who we were but agreed to raise him. It helped we disguised ourselves as a poor couple. Over the years we did visit him and saw him grow up. He knew he was special when we took him for little trips around the village. I think he was 13 or 14 at the time when he flat us told us he knew we were his biological parents. We could not deny it and he also kept that secret. In all honestly if he grew up here in the castle he would have been either changed or drained before he was of age. It was not until there was a newborn war in his village that we took him back here. Sometime between the few years he was still human until the vampire gene took over he got to learn more about us and his extended family. We are guessing his age was around 22 when the gene kicked in. All the family was in a meeting discussing when it should kick in when he fell to the floor in complete agony. Carlisle burned with the venom for nearly a week and neither I nor my wife left his side. Alec's gift didn't work on him to ease the pain of the transition. When he woke he did gain Isabella's gift of the shield and complete compassion to others. He did try the human diet but he hunted animals just like his mother. I was shaken out of my thoughts when my wife elbowed me.

"What are you thinking so much about? I asked if you think we should just kill Alice the she devil without a trial. Caius things will get better soon I know you feel the pull also." She kissed my cheek and we walked into the throne room.

"Just about how Carlisle always knew we were his parents and also about the pixie she bitch of a devil." Of course she giggles. "Sort of true dear and let's try not to go all out rage when her trial starts later. I know everyone has arrived including the Irish coven. Maggie will be able to tell if she is lying." I kissed forehead and then sat down on my chair.

Everyone flooded into the room for all the information we thought about and what she be done. Thankfully Isabella took Alice's power or powers so she could not see any of this happening. We don't need her manipulating any of us either. Her bonds are going to be broken right after this meeting to see if any of these people are under her influence. We explained everything about the legend or myth and the gasps we heard I knew in my soul it was true. Many covens knew about it and some witnessed seeing her.

"Chelsea I want to break everyone who has a bond with Alice." I heard remarks and comments around the room. "We are doing this for all of your safety and Jasper this is also for your sanity." He gave the look like he was ready to claim me and my wife as his mates. "Jasper please tones down the emotions a bit me and my wife will talk to you after everything."

"Yes sir I am sorry just all this is getting too much to handle. I should have listened to Peter and Charlotte all those years ago when I first introduced them to Alice." He hung his head down in submission.

"Don't fret bro we all were affected by her. She made you fall in love with her. The pixie devil is getting what is coming for her. Should of listened to me and ran far away but she showed a better life even though it was good it also destroyed something inside of you. My radar is going to say once the bond is cut you will see the light." Peter told him flat out. Now I was nervous as what will happen once the bond is cut. He might just claim both us in front of everyone.

"_You know he might just claim us as his mates so be prepared dear husband." She linked us which is a great thing_

"_If he does there is no going back to the mating ceremony it just might happen now." I told her back "I love you and I love Jasper does that make sense."_

"_That it does I love you both and it feels like we are finally complete." He kissed my hand._

"Chelsea break the bonds now." I grabbed my wife's hand and saw Jasper stalking to us. Fucking Christ he is going to claim us both just through the look in his eyes and the love and lust he is throwing at us. I heard Aro saying something to the crowd but my focus was on my other mate. The room drew quiet as all eyes were on us. I saw Carlisle and Esme dip out not wanting to see their parents doing something like this.

"MINE! BOTH OF YOU!" He all but screamed to everyone trying to stop him. He bowed down and front of us. My wife gets down to his level and kisses him with such passion and grabbing anything she could on him. I joined also but going to his back his kissing him anywhere skin was visible.

"You are ours now Jasper do not worry. We love both love you." I bit into his shoulder while he bit into Isabella's on the left side of her neck away from the one I had given. The atmosphere in the room seemed to be growing with lust I could hear moans from others.

In the retrospect of things this mating between us would not last long. Clothes were being shredded to free of us our binds to be skin to skin to each other. Isabella ended up between the both of us.

"Taste her Japer let her feel everything she is ready for anything I can smell her arousal." He ripped her panties off and dipped his head down do her glistening pussy. I had to hold back my moans from seeing this site.

"You are our Isabella remember that." He whispered as his tongue went to explore her.

A/N: Yes I am evil. I stopped there for a reason. The mating between them will be almost a complete chapter. With a little twist for Edward coming up also.


	4. Forsaken

Previously:

"Taste her Japer let her feel everything she is ready for anything I can smell her arousal." He ripped her panties off and dipped his head down do her glistening pussy. I had to hold back my moans from seeing this site.

"You are ours Isabella remember that." He whispered as his tongue went to explore her.

I am going to die a happy satisfied woman between my two mates. The purring from them and the moans from the room was making wetter. Hell I think after we are done in here there is going to have to be a major cleaning spree. His tongue and his fingers worked me in a way I was going to cum. "Fucking Christ Jasper I need more from you and Caius I need you too." I saw clothes being thrown and knew it was there's.

"Are you ready darlin' because I need you like now." He snarled and I nodded and he lifted me up and lined me up to his cock. He trusted into me in one quick push.

"Fuck!" Jesus Christ I thought Caius was big Jasper might just be a bit bigger. Fucking Christ I don't want this to stop. His thrusting started slowly and started to pick up. Lifting me up to ride him in his lap. I felt Caius move over and come sit behind us. His hands roaming all over my back, reaching down between where me and Jasper were connected. Gathering my juices on his fingers and bringing them to my ass.

"Don't worry love I need you too. Just keep fucking Jasper. It looks so hot you two together." Then I felt his finger push in to prepare me. Adding another and another he deemed me ready. I felt the tip of his cock pushing into me. "Jasper hold her still for a minute." Jasper grabbed my hips and held me in place until he was in me completely. I never felt this full even with the toys we have used in the past.

It felt like a tug of war between them at first. They finally found a pace and the moans in the throne room were getting louder. Hell my moans and my lovers moans were getting louder to. They both started to piston into me at vampire speed knowing they will be coming some. "I need you both to come with me. Fuck harder and faster." They did just that as soon as I was coming I buried my teeth in Jasper's neck marking him as mine. I roared "JASPER! CAIUS!"

There roar was together "ISABELLA!" The couples were all coming fuck this is going to be a fun place to clean up later. I sat there in between both of them and started giggling when I saw Edward buried deep in Aro's ass who knew. "What you giggling about love?" I pointed at Aro and Edward. "Well shit who knew Aro swung that way looks like Pia is going to have her hands full." He starts chuckling and reaching over to Jasper and started to kiss him.

"Now you two I rather not have round 2 here. Watch and learn." I stood up and wrapped my cape around my body. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE STOP! WE HAVE BUSINESS TO DISCUSS!" I yelled and had some startled vampires looking around like what the hell happened.

"Mistress what just happened?" Little Jane looked so thoroughly fucked by Demetri.

"Your new master projected his lust just a bit much." I heard whispers around the room and saw people moving around grabbing clothing to dress. "I want everyone to go get redressed and meet back here in 15 minutes. Felix grabs my son and daughter in law. Demetri and Alec grab Alice from the dungeon. GO ALL OF YOU DON"T FORGET 15 MINUTES!" They all ran from the room. "Jasper don't worry you can borrow some clothes from Caius until we can get you away from here." I pecked his lips and ran from the room real quick. "DEMETRI, ALEC COME BACK." They walked back towards me. "Do not bring Alice yet I need to protect the room with all the vampires in the room so they won't fall under her spell." I walked to the study in which I usually had clothing stashed there.

Aro and Marcus caught me walking alone in the hallway. "Father, Uncle Aro what do think of the whole Alice situation? In all honesty I want to murder her."

"Bells you know I would do the same thing. What she did to Edward and all those other young men was wrong. When I read Edward's mind he knew only of the times you were together. There were black spots in what I saw. We will take a vote with all the coven leaders. Do not think she will live past tonight." Uncle Aro and his hunches, but in all words he is correct. "One thing did you get a read on here before you took her powers."

"No and that is the weird thing. It is like she was protected or just hid it really well. There is just so more to here than just the seeing the future shit? Eleazar told me that he always sense she held more than being a seer and never got a real read on her. She never stayed long enough in one place if they visited them. If she did have more powers I would of absorbed them right?"

My father had a look on his face like a light bulb went off. "You should of unless she is a witch. Her vampire powers would be but if she is a witch her powers would be protected under spells. You my darling daughter know that. If you cast a spell to break the powers you will know more." I haven't practiced my witchcraft for centuries after being turned into a vampire.

"Father you might be right. I will be in the throne room in a few minutes. I am going to run up to my personal library to grab my spell book. Keep them occupied until I return and set up protection for all of us. I do not want Alice to break through with what is going on." I took off running and knew exactly what I was looking for in my library. Once I grabbed what I needed I locked up the room and ran back to the throne room.

"Mom, can I talk to you real quick?" I threw a shield up over us.

"Go ahead Carlisle no one can hear us."

"Esme and the rest of us want to know if we can have a vote also. I will understand if we do not have a say."

"Actually you will have a say since you are coven head. It will be a fair trial for her to either admit her wrong doings or lie about her wrong doings. Maggie is a lie detector and so is Jasper. I know it was wrong to break bonds but it had to be done. Many of those bonds were falsely in place."

"I understand but can you let me out now." I lifted my shield once again.

Flipping through my spell book I found what I was looking for. I started the chant and watch as the spell took place on all the vampires in the room. After this was done I threw my shield up around all of them. "Felix and Demetri go get Alice now. Do not listen to her. Actually second thoughts, Alec go with them and cut here senses off."

"Why dear wife tell me why you have your spell book out?" He asked in a way like what the fuck you're a vampire.

"I have it to release Alice of whatever incantation she place upon herself. There is just something else there in her powers that I cannot absorb. Those are going to be lifted since it is a witch spell placed upon her. It may not help in saving her life but needs to be done. Jasper do not worry things will get explained later. I being a witch and a vampire am something you might want to talk to my father about." I pointed at Marcus.

"She is right I will explain at another time right now let's focus on this trial." I heard their voices talking about some sort of video game. "Faces on people we are about to begin."

When they arrived and placed her in the middle of the room, I knew right then and there the curse was failing. She seemed to age by 20 years in the past 48 hours.

"Alice, do you know why you here today in front of a jury of your fellow vampire community? This will be a fair trial and if you lie what so ever about anything you will suffer. First off I want you to state your full name. Maggie here is going to play lie detector."

"Mary Alice Brandon. Yes I made some mistakes but only with Edward. Where is he if I may ask?" Maggie nodded her head yes.

"That is not your concern right now. Edward was dealt with and I swear on my life and my mates' lives if you try to weasel yourself into my grandchild's head when he gets in here it will be the end of you." She looked shocked and confused. "I said grandchild he is my son's son which makes him royal."

"You are telling me that Carlisle is your biological child and Edward is his."

"Yes child that is what I am saying. I was human when I gave birth to Carlisle and Esme was human when she gave birth to Edward." I smiled at both of them. Carlisle nodded his knowing that it was the right thing to say. "Now Alice why is it you lied about where you were from? We had vampires coming here for centuries describing you to exact detail. You manipulated so many vampires and crossed the line when you did it to my own family."

"I don't know what else to say. Yes I lied and manipulated to get what I wanted. The legend is true and now you want to know something else. Jasper was the first one I truly felt connected to but I needed more to stop from aging because of this curse. Edward was a pawn in my games along with others like him. You were also a pawn in it but did not know you were actually a vampire. For fuck's sake you ate human food and everything." Maggie so far has noticed she lied once in that statement which was the part of me.

"Get off your high horse Alice. Maggie here tells me you lied. You knew exactly who I was and for a fact know the visions you have are completely wrong. Did you know Jasper was my mate? Did you know I was part of the Volturi? Did you know that Carlisle was related to me? Better yet did you know who my biological father was?" I fired off questions.

"Yes I knew. Jasper was your mate. I know my visions are subjective. I knew you were part of the Volturi for centuries. What I did not expect was your power to turn you into a human. I knew Carlisle was your son and Edward was his biological one. I do know that Marcus here is your biological father and your mother was a witch. Anything else?"

"Yes my mother was a witch and how about you dear Alice are you one also? I can see with one simple spell since I still know things." I cast the spell under my breath and watched as the spell broke over her.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"Called learn to cast more powerful spells in which a more powerful witch cannot break them. I am tired of this let's vote since the brothers decides in this I hand Aro the vote. Father counts them please." I started around the room and started with each coven head. "If all coven heads come forward I will go down the line."

"Carlisle."

"Yes"

"Eleazar"

"Yes"

"Zarafina"

"Yes"

"Liam"

"Yes"

"Peter"

"Yes"

"Laurent"

"Yes"

"Tia"

"Yes"

"Aro"

"Yes"

"So more for the counts. Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Jane you know what to do." Alec cut her senses off and the other three started to dismember her in front of everyone. The metallic sounds were relief. The burned her piece by piece and collected her ashes in jars. "Now take those jars to different parts of world and bury them deep. Her head's ashes stay here. I am not taking any chances even with all the spells being broken."

"Now if you are staying here for the coronation and commitment ceremony you may stay here in the castle or in the hotel outside the city. This all takes place in two weeks from today." Many said their goodbyes but will be back. "Aro we need to talk? Caius and Jasper go hunt you both need it." I kissed them both goodbye.

"Aro now what the hell is up with you and Pia and Edward. I thought he was mated to Afton but I might have read his line wrong because of Alice."

"I have no clue it just happened. He is attractive and you know I always wanted him to join us here. Pia on the other hand told me numerous times he was ours but I would not listen. I saw him grow up and honestly never thought of loving him as a lover crossed my mind. Carlisle always suspected it once he hit puberty but the thought always was dismissed."

"He is attractive just be easy on him. I am happy for you uncle. I never expected that Jasper would do that last night. His beast came out and claimed us both. In all this drama we found where bonds are attached to certain people who claimed they were mates. Look at my son with Esme and here's the kicker they have 2 more mates with Eleazar and Carmen. I knew this for years but to see it last night was something I rather not see again." He chuckled at me.

"Tell me about it. Now where do Emmett and Rosalie fit in with all of us? Those two seem a little on the freaky side of things also with having an extra mate."

"One word Jane." I giggled with his mouth hanging open in shock. "Close your mouth before you catch something." I heard a chuckle behind me and knew it was Edward.

"Actually he can use it for something more useful. Pia wants us soon love." He grabbed Aro's hand and pulled him up. "Bella thank you."

"You are quite welcome be good to them. You deserve and they do too. Just leave your father to me and maybe he can adjust." He nodded his head and Aro grabbed his arm tugging him away.

The past few days seems so unreal. We found our missing soul mate in Jasper. Alice was convicted and burned, and Edward found his happiness. It still seems weird that I feel empty. It is like I want to be complete once again. I really do not know how long I sat in the throne room by myself until my lovers came in.

"Why are you feeling so sad?" Jasper came up to me and hugged me.

"I do not know. I feel like something is missing in my life now. Caius and Jasper I love the both of you so much. It is not that though it is like the need to have a child I think." I ghosted my hand over my stomach. Wishing I could have another child.

"Do you think if you turned yourself human you could pregnant?" Jasper was on to something. I smiled at him.

"Caius your being quiet what is wrong?"

"Jasper is right we could try in your human form but who do you to be the father? I rather you have Jasper's since we already have Carlisle."

"Are you sure? I mean I would have to stay at least two months human maybe longer if I do get pregnant."

"Yes I am sure if it makes you happy. I will not leave either of you because of this." He brought me closer to him and engulfed me into a hug. "All you have to do is tell us when so we can prepare. I know your human form well test us but you can always put a stop if you feel uncomfortable with it."

"I will promise both of you and I think needing to be a vampire fully again is on my agenda. After being human Bella for over a year had gotten to me. I really need to feed is there any scraps left."

"Actually Heidi has 3 sitting in the dungeon if you want them. They tried to steal from the fountain outside they we donate those coins to the orphanage." I got up and kissed them both and headed to feed. I fucking missed human blood.

This is going to be an interesting time the next few weeks. A coronation, wedding ceremonies, and a mating bond ceremony for newly mated vampires. This shit went down too quickly in the matter of 4 days. I can't wait to see what happens over the next couple of weeks. One thing for sure is I will need 3 dresses the horror of shopping.

A/N: I know this is a bit late. School started here just this past Monday. The school made the decision for me to take over teaching 2 classes of freshmen along with my honors biology classes, medical terminology class, and of course my AP Anatomy class. Thank god it is Friday tomorrow I do not want to pull my hair out. Over the weekend a coworker is going to edit previous chapters for me and beta my next chapter also.

Chapter Song

Forsaken David Draiman Queen of Damned Soundtrack


	5. Love Like Winter

A/N: The chapter is taking sort of a detour off the main story. It does involve some insight of Edward's mating with Aro and Sulpicia. I got the lovely ideal from listening to Love Like Winter by AFI. Sort of fits with this chapter. The next chapter is in the process of me deciphering my notes. I think there has to be at least 30 pages of my notebook to go through.

One last thing I write for fun. Grammar might not be my bright spot but I am getting there again. Practice makes perfect and all that. Lastly this chapter does contain slash.

Once Jasper ran up those steps to claim in his mate I heard people saying to run out of the castle. Setting my eyes up to the thrones I finally realized the actual mating pull. It seemed to be pulling me in the direction of Aro and Sulpicia. Shit no way two mates and to top it off Aro and his wife. Sulpicia came up me and just wrapped her arms around me. I was at least a foot taller than her. I leaned down and captured her lips and started to kiss her. Aro came up and joined us, reading his thoughts he wanted this also.

The throne room seemed to be in frenzy with all the lust being thrown around. Sounds of fabric being ripped, moans, growls, and purring were all I heard. Knowing that today my mates will claim me in front of everyone was a bit exciting. I wanted nothing more to latch my teeth into both their necks and claim them. When Aro latch his teeth into my neck I let out a roar and proceeded to do the same to him. Sulpicia latched her teeth to the other side of my neck which made me come. I turned around and faced her bringing her into a kiss. Lowering my head I claimed her as mine also.

Things settled down and the vampires in the room were searching for whatever clothing they could. I finally understand how Jasper can be mated with two others. My mind was going through so many thoughts that Aro and Sulpicia where holding my hands. The sounds of their purrs were calming me to accept everything that just happened. Leaving the throne room to go to our chambers to redress for the trial, being away from them was making an ache in my chest.

The trial was fair to all parties around. Alice manipulated a lot of people from humans to vampires. In the midst of things she knew everything from who Isabella actually was and who my biological parents were. My father and mother told me my grandparents were vampires along with my great grandfather. All these years and I never found out about them until a few days ago. Yes I knew father kept in touch with Aro and the one time I actually met him there was a slight tug. I was 14 at the time and going through the normal hormonal changes.

Do not get me wrong after meeting Aro at 14 I sort of imagined things about him when I masturbated. It seemed normal at the time and never felt ashamed after. I wanted to search out my parents to talk to them. When Heidi came in with the fishing party I vowed than to change my diet. Sneaking into the feeding room and standing off to the side, waiting for them to let us have our feast. I scanned the room and focused on two whose thoughts were about raping a married couple a few days ago. Within seconds I was latched onto the bald guy's neck and held the other down on the floor with my foot. The taste was like the finest wine and realized how much I missed human blood. Finishing him off I grabbed the other guy who reminded a bit of Mike Newton. "Cullen what the fuck are you?" My lucky day it was him the sick fuck. "Vampire and now you're dead." I sunk my teeth into his neck and washed his blood down my throat. I heard guffawing and turned to see Emmett with bright red eyes. "You are shitting me Mike Newton was actually in Italy. The world gets smaller." He told me and still laughed.

"Emmett what the hell yes it was and the sick fuck and his so called friend here raped a married couple a few days ago." I saw Jane and Rosalie come up to him also with red eyes. I be damned they are all changing their diets.

"Damn I knew he was bad just from what you use to tell us about is thoughts about the females in the school. I never expected him here and acting out on those thoughts." Rosalie chimed in and bent over to kiss Jane. "Edward father wants to speak to you said to head to their chambers."

Wondering through the castle I was lost in my thoughts about how my father will accept these changes. The first change was finding out I was completely in love with my mates. The other change came when I went back to human blood instead of animal blood. The change in blood made me realize that deep down all humans have sinned. With the fresh blood in my system, my body seemed to be more alive. Many ways now it seemed so weird and not good at all that when I was kissing a human Isabella I was actually kissing my grandmother. The kisses we shared were not passionate but chaster but it still creeps me out. _"Edward stop feeling like this yes I knew at the time but we never did more than chastely kiss. It was wrong to make you fall in love me as a human. I did enjoy our time together and getting to know you on a different level. Never feel guilty about drinking human blood either. We all have our downfalls and trust me when I say I have drunk animal blood in the past. In all honesty my theory is that with either diet we still hold onto our humanity and it is up to the person to allow that. I have met with others who are so involved with their vampire side that bloodlust rules them. Though you were told tales of how Volterra inhabited bloodthirsty and power hungry vampires it was not true. It was told to you to stay with a family who loves you. As you can tell yes we let out our inner vampire once in a while but we are still a family. Go talk to your father I warmed him up to you being with Aro and Sulpicia. Your great grandfather wants to speak to you also; he will explain bonds to you and what they actually mean. I love you." _She linked herself to me when I heard the voice in my head. The longest time I just wanted to hear her thoughts. Now she allows it and I felt at peace.

I reached my father's chambers and walked in since the door was opened. He was sitting there flipping through a book on the red cushioned arm chair. I took a seat in the chair opposite him and for some reason I could not hear his mind. He gave me a puzzled look and spoke "You can't read my thoughts since I am here. Your grandmother likes to protect family so her shield expands over all of us."

"I see sorry it just feels odd only hearing thoughts of certain people here. In time I should get accustomed to it. Why, did you need to see my anyways?"

"Things are changing not only in our lives but for everyone else. You're mated now to Aro and Sulpicia, I also finally came to the realization that I missed being here. Changes are a good thing son and know this I am happy with how things turned out for you. The smile on your face and the look in your eyes when I mention your mates tells me everything. Though I did try to keep you from them it was inevitable that you would find them."

"Dad I am happy in so in love with them. It does not make sense just how fast I fell for them. The whole three mates seemed odd but it works out. I felt the love rolling off in waves when I ran into Jane, Emmett, and Rosalie. It is so strong like 3 pieces of one soul coming together. Is it even possible for one soul to be spilt into three?" I questioned him and he looked deep in thought.

"It is possible if a love is so strong in a past life it can spilt into halves, thirds, and even fourths. The strength of the love is the main thing. That strength is passed down when the soul is dispersed into the next person. What I am saying is that the piece of each of your mate is inside you. They all complete each other like an intrigue puzzle. Vampires feel this more than humans being a relationship with three people." The way he explained it put my mind at ease and knew than I needed to find my mates. "I love you son no matter how things turned out."

"I love you too dad. You explained things to me that made me realize that this is normal for us. I just have one thing to add go speak to your mother she seems to be a bit confused or something. Not sure what is bothering her but she seems troubled. I talk to you later need to go find Marcus now." I got up and moved out of the room in search of Marcus.

Passing by Demetri he turned back around. "Master Marcus is in the throne room, he told me to tell you to go there if I saw you."

"Thank you." I ran there and before I know it I was bowing my head to him.

"No need to bow son you are part of the royal family now." He told me in his soft voice.

"Sorry, just a habit I will learn to break."

"I sent for you to explain some bonds to you. This will help with some of the questions. The bond between Aro and Sulpicia is very strong. It is a bond of soul mates, lovers, and mates it cannot be broken since you all have completed the bonding. The bond to your family is strong as well. The bond between your parents and grandparents are growing stronger. There are also interweaving bonds of friendship to those here in the castle. My bond to you is that fact that I am your great grandfather and that I am your so called guardian. This means that my role of guardian is to make sure you are not harmed in anyway. Though your bond to Jasper is that of brothers it will change over time to look at him as a grandfather also. Do you realize how much you presence in this castle changed people?"

"No I did not notice. I am still a bit of shock about the bonds. Over time I shall get use to them more clearly. Thank you for telling me all this and for understanding things I seemed to miss." I honestly was grateful in the way in treated me as an equal not of a servant.

"Edward you are quite welcome. I would suggest that you go see your mates and just love them as they love you. The bond between you three is growing more since you are finally accepting being loved and receiving love in return."

I thanked him again and headed up to the west wing to my mates chambers. In all honesty I can see myself clearer with all the information being told to me in a short time. Nearing their room I saw Aro in the hallway. He nearly tackled me down on the ground peppering kisses all over me. "I love you so much and so does Sulpicia never forget that." He told me in between his kisses. These kisses were getting more passionate and aggressive. "Sulpicia is out with Athenadora so it is just the two of us."

"Won't she get jealous of just of us alone?"

"No don't worry she will have you alone also and there will be times when all of us are together. Let's take this in the room before we have spying perverts." I chuckled at his freeness in tone around me. He was not so uptight like he used to be. He actually had a soft side only few people were allowed to know about.

Once in the room he attacked me once again. In this midst of things clothes were being thrown about until we were both naked in front of each other. I fell to my knees and licked the tip of his cock that was weeping with pre cum. The moan he gave let me go on with my exploration of his cock. Licking it from his balls all the way up had him shivering. He tasted like a combination of oranges and mint it only spurred me on more when I engulfed him in my mouth and down my throat. I knew he was close when he threw me off and turned me around. Feeling his hands on my ass and pushing my cheeks apart he grabbed on and dipped his head down to my ass. At first he licked my balls and went up and passed my puckered hole. When I thought things couldn't get better he started to work his tongue into my asshole. God the feel of it was indescribable and I trusted back some. I needed more and he knew it he just his fingers to help prep for the onslaught of his cock. "Hold on that bar there in front of you this might hurt some."

The tip of his cock was finally in and now with one quick thrust he was completely in me. "FUCK!" He slowed down some to let me adjust to him. When I started to move with his thrusts he started speeding up. "Aro harder fuck me harder." I whispered to him into between grunts and his thrust of his cock in my ass. He wrapped his arm around me and grabbed my cock and started to jerk it off. The sensations were overwhelming me.

The thrusts started to get quicker and the same with his hand around my cock. He was hitting a spot in me that was going to make me come hard. "COME WITH ME EDWARD!" He roared and I swore I saw stars as my eyes rolled into my head. Aro came after a few thrusts and pulled out slowly. I felt his cum dribbling down and knew then I could do this a million times over.

"I love you so much Edward. That has been a long time coming for both of us." I knew he was right and found his lips.

"I love you Aro. We need to do this again soon." He chuckled at me and I felt his cock harden once again. "Ready again already."

"Always ready. Up for round two. This time I want to make love not fuck." We did just that for hours loving each other in ways only lovers can. It was slow and very sensual. Sulpicia had returned and we found her fingering herself in the chair in the corner. I reached my hand out to her and pulled her into bed with us. All three of us made love and fucked each other over a week. No one bothered us considering we were a newly mated couple. There were times where I was alone with her and Aro watched and times were it was just her and Aro.

I can learn to love staying here and learn to be loved by two people who completely love me.


	6. Vampire Heart

Sorry for a short delay in this chapter. We are time jumping about 18 months from where we left Jasper, Caius, and Isabella.

The past year and a half has been a bit hectic. Many changes were made throughout the castle and about living arrangements. My mates and I moved to a house about a 30 minute drive from the castle along with Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, and Eleazar. We still had our duties to the castle a few times a week. The commitment ceremony and coronation ball went off without a hitch. Edward has been making amends with many of us. He was also named a prince even though his mates are king and queen. I understood why he did not want the king title.

Things have changed completely now we have a daughter to care for. Currently she is napping upstairs in her nursery. She is aging like a human which seems odd since she does have empathic and a form of telepathy. Considering she was about to turn a year old in a week she is completely spoiled rotten. Carlisle considers her his sister and will always feel that way. He feels that she might stop aging around the age of 20. Marcus tells us her mate is Alec which is a bit weird considering he is stuck at the age of 16. I believe if he is that my daughter might go through her transition to vampire at 16 to stay with her mate.

I still remember the day we found out we were pregnant like yester.

**Flashback**

_Isabella has been in human form for about 6 months now. We still had no success with getting her pregnant. I was just coming back from taking care of the house we were going to move into shortly when I found her hunched over the toilet. She said she ate something funny but with my hearing I heard a flutter of a heartbeat. I think she would have heard it but she said a side effect of being human was losing some enhanced senses._

_I followed her out onto the balcony and wrapped my arms around her. I leaned down and rested my chin on her head._

"_Darlin' I really think we are going to be parents. I heard a heartbeat it is faint but it's there. Which by the sound of the heartbeat, you are not too far along in your pregnancy. I think you should have your father or Rosalie checks you out." She was crying and new it was her hormones I think. "Why you cryin' love?"_

"_These are happy tears and I will have Rosalie check me out. I am surprised she went to work as a doctor finally. My father and Caius are playing painters for Esme and Carmen. We could go see Rosalie she is still at work for a few hours. She will be able to fit us in once she sees us."_

"_Of course and you do know you and her will be having kids around the same time probably. I am surprised your power worked on her." She giggled and turned around to hug me._

"_Let me get into decent clothes that are not out of style. Caius is going to go nuts that we are doing this without him. Call him actually call my father and tell him to get him to meet us at Rose's office. For being over three thousand years old the man still does not get modern technology." I chuckled at that thought. It was true he had broken a brand new laptop we had gotten by tossing out the window because the battery died._

_By the time we got to Rose's office Caius was already there. He was sort of excited for some reason. I gave a quick peck on the cheek and he kissed Isabella on her forehead. The past few months had us all discovering things about each other. Caius and I have made love alone a few times over the past few months. I also spent alone time with Isabella too. We are just hoping that the baby is mine. Her decision was to give me a child and after return to being a vampire full time. She hated being in her human form with a passion._

_Rose greeted us and ushered us into an exam room. "Bella I am just going to do a sonogram to see the baby. It will also tell me how far along you are. Did you have a normal pregnancy with Carlisle?"_

"_Yes I carried him the whole 9 months. It might have been 8 months we lost track of time. You have to think this was the 1600's when I was pregnant last it has been over 400 years." Rose laughed at her and shook her head. _

"_Lay back and lift up your shirt for me. Caius, flick the light off please." She started by adding some kind of goo on her stomach to move around the rod. Hitting a switch we than heard a heartbeat going. "Well from the look of things you are around 10 weeks and the due is sometime the end of July early August. I can't tell the sex yet for at least another 6 weeks. I want to see you again in a month so we can pinpoint the actual due date." _

"_Thanks Rose and will do. How is your pregnancy going so far?"_

"_Terrible I hate morning sickness and if things are going as plan we will be having two babies in running around at the same time. I am about 12 weeks now and Emmett and Jane are getting overexcited."_

"_I believe it and think they will be a little over board getting things done." She started laughing and shaking her head yes._

"_Rose one last thing." Caius spoke up. "I think it is time for you three to do a commitment ceremony it has been nearly six months. Aro and Marcus have driving me insane about it. Hell even Sulpicia and Edward cornered me a few days ago." Bella laughed his antics those four were terrible about having things being done quickly._

"_Yes we will be having one after the baby is here. I will take care of those four when we leave here. I cleared my appointments for the rest of the day. I will see you guys later. I have a few charts to finish and get into my storage for prenatal vitamins. Bells I will drop yours off when I get back." We said our goodbyes and headed home to the castle. If things worked out right our house will be completed in a week. The house was three stories and the first floor was for everyone. The second floor will be Carlisle's and his mates. The third floor will be our rooms. There were a total of 4 rooms on each floor and 2 bathrooms on each floor. _

_Over the next few months her morning sickness can to a halt. Her hormones though were driving Caius and me nuts. Bad enough she wanted sex all the time and would attack one of us or both of us if we were together. We did come up with a name after we found out we were having a girl. Rose found out she was carrying twins a boy and girl. Thankfully they revealed their names as Emma Isabella and Henry Alec to us. _

_The day our little Abigail Rose was the actual day Carlisle was born. She and her brother look alike in some ways except my hair and my eye color from when I was human of silvery grey. They told me Carlisle's eyes were bright green up until he was around 3 years of age and turned blue. Caius doesn't remember his real eye color. From what Isabella told they had to be either green or blue based on Carlisle's eyes._

_When I held little Abigail I felt overwhelming sense of love. I also saw flashes which was weird of Isabella and Caius. I whispered to her they were her mommy and her other daddy. They both walked in the room while I was feeding her bottle. "I think little Miss Abigail here has a gift. She showed me you two and I have a feeling she inherited my gift." Once I said that the room felt a push of love again. _

"_That she does lover and to think she is still a baby. Rose has a little problem like that with Henry. Somehow he inherited Jane's gift in away. We can't explain it but if he doesn't like something he zaps one of them." Isabella came up to me to take Abigail to lie down in her crib._

_A year flew by quickly and in a week our daughter will be a year old._

**End**

"What has you thinking so hard for?" I knew it was Caius he came up and wrapped me into an embrace.

"The past year and a half. It has been a wild ride from finding my real mates to having Abigail. From some of the guards and royalty leaving the castle, it feels like we are finally at peace for the first time in centuries in the vampire community."

"It does and to think if word got out the Romanians will no doubt try to overthrow Volterra. This is why we still have guards in the castle and appointed court members. Though I really think we need to make peace with them once again or just kill them off." He was right but at the moment I can leave without fighting.

"I will take whatever I can get at this time. Live for the moment and all that shit. We should get going to meet Bells and Abby for the twin's birthday party. The sooner we get there the sooner we can get back here and not leave our room for two days." He groaned and I laughed at him. "Should be glad Aro lost a bet against Isabella. He has to watch over Abby for two days and has been cut off by both Edward and Sulpicia."

We took over in the direction of the castle with linked hands. I so just want to stop right here and just fuck his brains out. This weekend was for all three of us. I can wait until then.

A/N: I know this a little shorter than other chapters but it works cutting it off here. The next chapter will be there weekend alone. It will basically be just smut. I got my grove back with writing lemons. It took me close 2 weeks to finally get it right.

Song for Chapter

_"Vampire Heart" by HIM _

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart_

_Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)_

_All faith is lost for hell regained_

_And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)_

_Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed_

_And lead you along this path in the dark_

_Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth_

_Hold me_

_Like you held on to life_

_When all fears came alive and entombed me_

_Love me_

_Like you love the sun_

_Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

_I'll be the thorns on every rose_

_You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)_

_I am the nightmare waking you up_

_From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)_

_Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close_

_Paint you my soul, scarred and alone_

_Waiting for your kiss to take me back home_

_Hold me_

_Like you held on to life_

_When all fears came alive and entombed me_

_Love me_

_Like you love the sun_

_Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

_Hold me_

_Like you held on to life_

_When all fears came alive and entombed me_

_Love me_

_Like you love the sun_

_Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

_Hold me (Like you held on to life)_

_Like you held on to life_

_(When all fears came alive and entombed me)_

_My vampire heart_

_Love me (Like you love the sun)_

_Like you love the sun_

_(Scorching the blood in my)_

_My vampire heart _


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

This is not a new chapter. The story is going to be edited and edited chapter will replace the old ones. Thankfully my husband has volunteered to fix the story and help me add things I missed. I do know the first chapter is almost done the rest will come around the time winter break comes along.


End file.
